The present invention relates generally to a connector, and more particularly, to a connector having a mounting flange attached thereto for securing the connector to a panel.
Basically, there are two different types of electrical connectors, namely, cable connectors and flange mount connectors. Two cable connectors are interconnected directly without any mounting panel therebetween, while a flange mount connector has a flange thereon for mounting such connector in an opening of a panel, while the other mating half of the connector assembly is a cable connector that connects to the flange mount connector.
It is known in the art that a cable connector can be converted to a flange mount connector by mounting a flange on the cable connector body. However, in such prior connector, the flange is essentially permanently fixed to the connector body. The flange is pushed on the connector body over tapered projections, and then snaps behind radial shoulders on the projections, so that removal of the flange is almost impossible. Since the mounting flange cannot be removed from the connector body, the connector cannot again be converted to a cable-type connector. Furthermore, there is no seal provided in such prior connector between the flange and the connector body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cable connector in which a mounting flange is releasably secured to the connector body, and preferably a seal is provided between the flange and the connector body.